tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Impossible Hourglass Figure
Miss Doublefinger from One Piece. *Not to mention Boa Hancock, Nico Robin, and Nami, for starters, or for that matter pretty much every single female in the entire universe who is not horrendously obese. One would get the idea that this is one of the author's many fancies. *Winx Club the Web Comic is notorious for these. All females have impossible waists (yes, even the elderly), and in the case of those of the characters who are supposed to be young and attractive, one finds oneself wondering if their waists could even accommodate both the spine and a single pass of intestine, diaphragm and all those pesky not-liver organs be damned. the Cartoon Version The entire Winx Club... look at those girls! Is it even possible for waists that skinny to support their boobs and hips?! Supermodels clearly try to get figures like those girls. ** Barbie is notorious for this. The reason this is under fashion design: the narrow waist is allegedly intended to compensate for the heavy seams in such small clothing. Whether this is actually true or not, around 2000 Mattel chose to switch to a wider waist design. **Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. ***Bonus points for actually getting trapped in an hourglass. **Belle from Beauty and the Beast **Holli Would from Cool World. **Four of the muses and Aphrodite, from Hercules, have waists so tiny they could probably wrap one hand around them. Oddly enough, Megara ends up with Hartman Hips, despite being the only female to make use of her womanly charms. **Ariel from The Little Mermaid. **Aurora from Sleeping Beauty **Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit is more one of the more famous and extreme cases of this trope. She was originally designed with more (relatively speaking) realistic proportions◊, but the creators decided that they wanted an unrealistic quality about her sexiness. She's a toon, after all. ***The cosplayer Yaya Han made an excellent Jessica Rabbit outfit with a steel-boned corset, two push-up bras, and a bustle, and she still couldn't match Jessica Rabbit's canonical measurements ***Lara Croft in the early installments of the Tomb Raider franchise had a waist slightly thinner than her head and half the width of her waist with large breast to match. Later installments have been progressively averting this trope by widening her waist and shrinking her breasts.◊ Since Tomb Raider: Underworld, she now has a realistic hourglass figure. ***Black Widow from Avengers Assemble especially in season 2. Zarda also counts as well during her close ups. ***Hello Nurse from Animaniacs, as seen on the picture above. ***Betty Boop. ***Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom. ***Morgana Macawber from Darkwing Duck. ***Virtually every female in the DCAU. Bruce Timm clearly loves him some hourglass curves. ***Dennis' mother, Alice Mitchell, from Dennis the Menace. ***Princess Aura from The New Adventures of Flash Gordon. ***Turanga Leela from Futurama. She's even been described as having 36-24-36 body measurements, the supposed "perfect" female body. ***Pete's wife and Pistol and PJ's mother, Peg from Goof Troop. ***Certain female characters from Kim Possible. Notably, Shego and Bonnie Rockwaller as the most prominent examples among recurring characters. ***When Candace from Phineas and Ferb is shown as an adult, her figure has gone from literally pencil-straight to improbable hourglass. The mother of three has Hartman Hips naturally enough, but unnaturally has a thinner waist than her much lighter teenage self. ****Vanessa already has one, and she's the same age as Candace ****Red" (or "Lou") from Tex Avery's cartoons. ****Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats appears to be the most attractive woman of the show ****Cousin Mel from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. ---- Alternative Title(s): Hourglass Hottie Category:Baby Got Back Category:Bruce Timm